


Darling Boy

by Scarlet_Gunn



Series: Time Traveling Family [2]
Category: Back to the Future (Movies)
Genre: Clara never happened, Doc is confusing, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gay, I had to look up stuff, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Male Slash, Mammett, Marty is a great mom, Mpreg, Non Descriptive Birth, Not Canon Compliant, Pregnant Marty, Requested, Scott is the Bunny, Sequel, Singing, Six Weeks Pregnant, Sleepy Singing, Song Lyrics, Songfic, The Author Regrets Nothing, big words, great scott, labor, toy trains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-14 23:23:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11793606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlet_Gunn/pseuds/Scarlet_Gunn
Summary: Prequel/First Chapter: It was a normal day for young Jules until his mother told him he was going to have a sibling. This is clearly a joke. Right?Sequel/Second Chapter: Nine months later and Jules is finally going to meet the young baby. Curse those adorable eyes.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Timesquadgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timesquadgirl/gifts).



> I own nothing but the story plots legal stuff legal stuff. Now this is a prequel and a sequel to my first fic Baby Of Mine. You don't have to read the first one to understand the story but you are obviously welcome to. This was a request from Timesquadgirl and I'm so sorry for the long wait. I never thought it would take me this long but I had a few obstacles to hurdle. Anyway this is the story and I hope you all enjoy it. As usual I appreciate all comments good and bad ect ect.

Jules sat in the middle of the faded carpet; a berry blue bunny by his side and a colourful toy locomotive curled around him. 

 

The young boy turned the train left and right as he watched it snake around giggling softly every now and then. He heard a loud bang like a door followed by heavy footsteps coming up the stairs from the basement. 

 

Doc shut the door to the basement with his foot as he rubbed his hands on a spare rag he grabbed on his way up. His chestnut eyes smiled as he caught sight of his young son. 

 

“Jules my boy! What are you doing?” Doc asked gaily. 

 

Jules’s thick auburn hair swept across his eyes as he smiled sunnily at his dad. He tugged the bunny closer before pointing to the toy train.

 

“Scott and I wanted to play train.” Doc chuckled softly at the innocent response before he sat down besides Jules. 

 

“I didn’t take Scott the type to like locomotives. I always thought he’d be into automobiles.” Doc shot a questioning look at the stuff bunny as if he was addressing it personally. Jules giggled and shrugged one shoulder knocking Scott on his side. 

 

“You mean a car?” Jules asked as he dragged Scott into his lap. 

 

Doc’s smiled widely as his eyes gleamed with pride at the intelligent two year old.

 

“Correct. Your mother always prefered the hoverboard as a way a transportation but we both love the DeLorean.” Doc’s eyes softened at the mention of Marty as a dopey lovesick smile crossed his face.

 

“Momma said she’d teach me one day.” Jules’s smiled eagerly at spending time with his mother. The scientist snorted at the thought of his boys on hoverboards but still smiled at his son’s enthusiasm. Doc heard the front door open and someone stagger inside.

 

“Guess who’s home?” Marty called out. Jules stumbled up from the floor as he rushed over to his mother. 

 

“Momma!” Jules cried happily as Doc walked more calmly over to the two.  

 

“Hey J! What have you two been doing?” Marty asked as he rested Jules on his hip in a typical motherly fashion.

 

“I played train with Scott while Dad worked downstairs.”  Jules declared excitedly. Marty smiled warmly at his son before throwing a wink Doc’s way as he took Jules into the living room. 

 

“That sounds great honey! Why don’t you go play with Scott for a minute I have to talk to Dad for a bit.” Jules nodded in agreement before wiggling out of Marty’s arms and stumbled towards the faded rug. Marty took Doc’s hand and led him to the kitchen.

 

“What’s wrong? What did the Doctor say? Are you okay?  Ma-” Marty pulled Doc down by the lapels of his white coat and brought their mouths together, kissing him soundly. Effectively cutting off his concerned questions. Before Doc could reciprocate the kiss Marty pulled back with a blinding smile that radiated happiness. 

 

“Marty?” Doc breathed, slightly dazed for the impromptu kiss.

 

“Doc, I’m pregnant.” 

 

The senior time traveler froze as he tried to register what Marty said. “You’re, what?” 

 

“I’m pregnant! Six weeks, Doc. We’re going to have a baby.  Again!” Marty choked out as tears gather in his eyes, his smile never faltering. 

 

“Great Scott Marty you’re pregnant!” Doc repeated in disbelief as Marty laughed with stray tears sliding down his cheeks.

 

“I know! Doc I know!” Marty was pulled into Doc’s chest as the other peppered kisses all over his face and neck. Muttering over and over how happy he was and how much he loved him. Marty giggled at the affection as he nuzzled into the other’s neck. A gentle tug on his pant leg and a soft “Momma?” broke the two out of their little warm bubble. 

  
“Momma why are you crying?” Jules asked distressed at seeing his mother’s tear streaked face.

 

“Oh pumpkin it’s okay I’m just really happy.” Marty reassured quickly. Jules tilted his head in an obvious portrayal of ‘why’ as Doc answered.

 

“Well you see Jules your mother is parturient so you’re going to have a younger kinsperson in nine months.” Doc recieved twin looks of confusion before Marty shook his head fondly at his husband before turning to Jules.

 

“What he means J is that you’re going to be a big brother.” 

 

Jules’s eyes widened slightly as he looked at his mother - disbelief colouring his features.

 

“I’m going to have a sibling?” Jules asked quietly. Marty gave a delighted smile as both Doc and him nodded. 

 

Jules mouth screwed into a slight grimace as he looked at his parents. “Am I being punished?” Doc barked out a laugh at Jules’s answer while Marty tried to swallow his snickers.

 

“No J you’re not being punished. Just wait and see you’ll end up liking your baby brother or sister.” Marty predicted over Doc’s chuckles. Jules muttered something like ‘we’ll see indeed’ but the younger time traveler couldn’t be sure. 

 

“Now come on give me a smile. I’m making your favorite for dinner.”  Marty grinned knowingly as Jules gave his mother a bright toothy smile.

 

“Farfalle pasta with lemony scallop sauce!!!” Jules gasped out in awe. Marty hummed in agreement before stumbling back as Jules latched onto his leg. 

 

“Thank you momma.” Marty’s heart melted at the young boy’s voice. He scooped up the two year old his arms and affectionately tapped his nose.

 

“You’re perfectly welcome sweetheart. Now I think your dad needed some help on a new gadget he was working on. Didn’t you Doc?” Marty asked Doc over his shoulder. 

The silver haired scientist blinked owlishly a his husband before nodding his eyed. Jules gave a whoop before scrambling out of his mother’s hold and dragging his father down to the basement. Marty’s loving laughter chasing after them.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

                                                                                             The end?

Welp that was the prequel hope you all liked it. Thank you for taking time to read it


	2. Jules Finally Gets to Meet The Little Hell-raiser

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After nine months of horrid waiting Jules finally gets to meet his baby brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own the song in this nor do I own the characters. Anyway this is the last part of Darling Boy and I hope you all enjoy it as well. As always I appreciate and adore comments good and bad along with kudos I mean who doesn't want a bit of love? Now on with the show!

 

Jules shot up in his bed when he heard a crash. His honey brown eyes wide as he searched around his shadowy room for the sound. He slowly slid down his bed, his sock covered feet silently hitting the floor. Jules tugged down Scott as he crept towards the door. He froze, heart racing like a rabbit, when he heard a groan down the hall. He scampered down the corridor towards his parents’s room. The yellow light glowed from under the door breaking halfway when Jules stepped in front of it. 

 

Jules raised a hand to knock when he heard heavy steps rush to the door. He quickly slide to the side when the door flew open and his dad rushed out, sloppily dressed for the day and more unkempt than usual. Jules looked out the window only to see darkness and furrowed his brows in confusion. Wondering why his dad was already dressed. He heard a sharp cry from inside the room making him bite his lip in worry. Jules closed his eyes and counted to five before slipping into the room quietly. His momma sat on the bed, hair plastered to his pale face and knuckles gripping the sheets.

 

“Momma?” Jules whispered timidly. Marty’s eyes fluttered open. He tried to smile when he caught sight of Jules but it came out of more as a grimace.

 

“He-hey J. Your dad was just going to get you.” Marty gasped and winced but tried to control himself. Jules clutched Scott to his chest as he watched his mom worriedly. 

 

“Momma what’s wrong? Are you okay?” Jules asked shakingly, his eyes gleaming with unshed tears.

 

Marty’s heart splintered at seeing Jules so terrified. “Remember when I said you’ll be a big brother?” The two year old nodded slowly “Well you’ll be meeting your brother soon.” 

 

At that point Doc barreled into the room with a duffle bag and car keys. 

 

“Jules! There you are, okay we’re going to take your mother to the hospital.” Marty stumbled into Doc’s hold as he led him to the car. Jules following closely behind. 

 

Doc settled Marty in the passenger seat with Jules nestled in the backseat with Scott. His dad shot him a small smile before hitting the gas.

  
  


Once they got to the hospital Marty was taken to a room while Jules and Doc had to stay in the lobby. After an hour or so of waiting Jules finally nodded off, his head resting on his dad’s shoulder and Scott wrapped in his arms. 

 

The next thing Jules knew someone was shaking him awake. Once again he blinked wearily trying to gather his surroundings. 

 

“Jules want to meet your baby brother?” Marty’s tired voice croaked out. Doc shot Marty a worried look at the gravelly sound of his voice but Marty brushed him off with a smile.    
  


Jules nodded and slowly crept towards the hospital bed. Wrapped up in a ducky yellow blanket was a small baby with wisps of blonde hair. Jules scrunched up his nose at the young thing not knowing what to do. Marty chuckled before handing the bundle over. Jules’s looked at his mother in panic before taking his baby brother. 

 

“Okay now support the head and yeah there you go. See Jules you’re a natural!” Marty praised as Jules slowly rocked his brother.

 

“What’s his name?” Jules muttered softly not taking his eyes off the babe in his arms. 

 

“Verne Newton Brown.” Doc answered with pride. Jules nodded once more.

 

Verne opened his mouth and yawned making Jules’s heart melt at the precious sight. He taped the baby’s nose pulling a sneeze from Verne and a giggle from Jules. Marty and Doc watched the heartwarming sight with pride. Marty turned his head to stare at Doc with lovesick eyes and pulled the other down for a sweet kiss. A shrill cry pulled the two apart. Jules looked at the wailing baby in horror wondering what he did wrong. 

 

“Oh Jules it’s okay you didn’t do anything wrong. He’s just tired.” Marty assured the panicked boy as he took the crying the baby in his arms cooing softly trying to soothe Verne. Verne’s face was stained crimson as he cried and wailed only to be downed out by soft humming noise and the honey coated voice of his mother singing. 

 

“Close your eyes. Have no fear...the monster’s gone, he’s on the run, and your momma’s here.” Marty’s voice washed over the family as it immediately pacified the howling baby.

 

“Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful. Beautiful boy.” Marty dropped off the last note followed by the heavy breathing of sleeping baby and the subtle snores of a knocked out Jules.  The tired mother of now two smiled fondly at his two boys and felt his own eyes grow heavy. Doc noticed the weary look in his husband’s eyes and kissed his damp forehead softly.

 

“Go on and sleep love I’ll watch the kids.”  Marty titled his head up slightly to look at Doc before nodding lethargically and finally allowing his eyes to close a whispered “Love you Doc” falling from his lips as he fell asleep.

 

Doc gained a dopey smile at the words. “I love you too Future Boy.” 

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

                                                                          The End!!

Weeeelll that's the story I hope you all enjoyed it and thank you for taking time to read it.


End file.
